Sweet Dreams
by darkeneddreams
Summary: When the earth swiftly turns in the churning heat of the night they dreams. Separated by a thin line marring the surface of life and death they come together. Then cruel fate lets the sun rise and they wait in silence, keeping a dark secret.....


A**N; I don't own Inuyasha at all ( GOESE INSANE AND CRIES). This is my first real lemon that I actually tried on so please be gentle and criticize gently lol. It was nagging at me all day and I just had to write it. I'm back for realz after a long time of laziness and writers block.**

**……………………………….................**

**My lover comes in my dreams**

**With kisses of delight**

**But, when the sun rises we depart**

**And I have to wait for the night once more**

**It happened in the darkness of the night when the stars shone brightly and awakened the moonlit shadows into a wild dance. The fire had died leaving the others to sleep in their own fancies and her to her own… It happened when the wind blew back the covers of her sleeping bag and whispered pleasing kisses across soft naked flesh, that's when they dream together.**

**He came in all his ethereal beauty, billowing hair as pale as twilit snow and burning eyes of molten gold that made her very heart leap in excitement. She drank in the beautifully crafted lines of muscle that his loose robe revealed to her very eyes. She felt desire began to build slowly between her thighs as she studied the firmness of his flesh.**

**Crouching before her like he always douse in her dreams, he caresses the side of her cheek and whispers her name like a river. She closes her eyes, forgetting everything and letting the touch of a demon sworn to be dead stir an emotion in her she never dared to explore. She almost finds herself drowning in desire to let him take her there, her vision is hazy as something inside her blossoms.**

**"Taishio.." He draws away and looks into her eyes, the thick foliage of her lashes illuminate the bright green of her intense gaze, a smoldering look filled to the brim with crimson lust. "Love me, love me only!" She whispers it and it carries to his ear, a melody so soft and gentle that he draws her into his arms to kiss the coils of her pleasure tighter. Tongues clash like cymbals and she cant help to moan deep in his mouth, he taste like the brink of death so sweet and cruel. He tilts back her head, plunging deeper in her innocence that settles over him like a blanket, enveloping him in something close to heaven.**

**Somehow she managed to get the rest of his open robe off so she could let her hands ghost over tantalizing skin. She skims over the planes of his hard stomacher, down and down to the hardness in his pants and he bucks at the touch. Kisses become wetter, her robe falls to the forest floor to cup her breast, running a thumb over a hardening nipple. She breaks the kiss to trail down his neck, arms wrapping around his waist to pull him even closer.**

**The moon shines on the couple, bathing them in a flurry of gold light and he's in love with her even more. She seems to have memorized all the spots that make him shiver and groan, she's exciting and so feminine that when he sees her he wants to steel her away. 'No she must left alone, wake yourself up Taisho!' But those wayward thoughts vanish when she bites down into the hollow of his neck and laps at the wound hungrily. His inner demon wells up inside, eyes bleed and his aura flares to warn away anything lurking nearby.**

**She his for the night…**

**Managing to grasp the young woman's arms and draw her away, dark green meets ruby "Miko this is what you do to me, be careful where you tread!"**

**Licking her lips, she gives him a look that speaks for her. He lets her go and hooks a finger in the black lace of her panties, looking at her with a haughty smile. He can already smell her heat, like the smell of blooming jasmine. Wisps of black curls peak out as he draws them lower slowly and presses a kiss to the tip of her bikini line. His other hand tortures her by caressing the wetness gathering on the crotch of her panties, she hisses at him to hurry.**

**"Patience my dear, patience" He croons and drifts tiny kisses around the swell of her belly.**

**He draws forth another whimper as he lowers her panties a fraction at a time, her impatience growing as he indulges in unwrapping a piece of treasure he knew was forbidden. She's shaking now, from fear of her first time, for the coil that burns so brightly… When he finally yanks them down and tosses them to the side her heart beats faster as he stands to untie his pants. His cock bounces against his stomach, hard and engorges with longing for release. He grasps her hand to pull her against him once again and envelops her in another long kiss. Tongues meet again and she sighs her happiness into the cavers of his mouth, her lips swollen move like a butterflies wings, never stopping and never losing the rhythm of passion.**

**She lets one hand grasp his cock and he bucks, almost coming to the very edge of breaking. Her fingers dance over his length twisting the thick hairs and mad exploring his thick cock. Surprised at the brazen wantonness of this girl he gasps when she manages to wrap his cock in her hand and pump him. Gods she was driving him mad, soft hands lovingly touching him, not like the women he had in his past. No this woman was different, a gift endowed to him by the gods.._ a gift he didn't deserve… but he pushed away that thought as he lowered her to the grass._**

**Kissing her breast, sucking them like a babe, licking her into oblivion until she cried out his name, cried for him to be inside her. He spread her thighs, revealing the pink folds moist with arousel and the heady scent of her sex he lowered his head close. He wanted to taste this innocence he was about to take. Drawing a clawed finger across the line of her pussy her gathered her essence to pull on the tip of his fingers and drew forth a growl of appreciation as he licked it off. His cock became even harder as her desire spread across his tongue like sugar. Sticky and salty, it left a nice taste in his mouth.**

**Panting Kagome pressed herself brazenly toward his face and he smiled again teasingly as he peeked at her from between her legs. She was too far gone to let this dream stop, she needed more of this burning sensation and he obliged her. He nipped the insides of her thighs, fangs drawing blood and eliciting a squeal of delight as he came closer to her heat. Again as soon as she thought he would touch her he drew away and she begged him to do something. Licking a trail to her mound, he let his breath flow across it and her own breathing hitched in excitement. **

**"Beg me again Miko, say my name out loud!" his voice was gruff, commanding her submission.**

**" Please My Lord, don't stop!" She waited, eyes closed in discomfort, hoping for the feel of his tongue on her heat. She nearly screamed for joy when something wet plunged deeply between the folds of her pussy. Stroke after stroke he had her screaming, bringing her close to the edge and withdrawing her as she groaned out her frustration. He didn't want her to finish until he was inside her. He planted a final kiss on her and crawled back up to level his face with hers and nibble on her lips so he could slip his tongue in her mouth. She managed to push herself against his dick, telling him that she wanted him without words for she was to weak to speak.**

**"Damn it!" He gritted his teeth as blood flowed into his loins, making him even harder. He looked at her and knew she was ready for him to go on.**

**She instinctively hooked her legs around his narrow waist as he guided himself to her slick entrance He pressed a chaste kiss to her sweaty neck. 'This is going to hurt" She nodded and angled her hips to ready herself as he pushed into her body. She was tight and her walls clamped down around him as she cried out as her hymen tore. Virgin blood stained the grass, a witness to the erotic act performed under the glowing moons waning light. He went slow, filling her to the hilt and letting her get used to the new kind of fullness. She pressed her face into his neck and her fingers dug into the skin of his back. The shadows seemed to deepen and the breeze blew across the naked skin of their bodies as they clung together.**

**Tears fell across her cheeks and he kissed them away, drawing back out of her weeping sex. He was glad to be her first, to finally be able to do this after so many dreams when the sun came forth too soon. She cried out again when he plunged into her hot snatch, the pain was not as sharp and when he placed a steady tempo the pleasure she heard so much about comes like a storm. The coil tightened and a burning flame burned like the stars as she let her head fall back. Her hips began to meet his, the sound of their rutting cascading into the night air as they began a timeless dance. **

**And when he feels her climax so beautifully against him, he comes hard as he fills her with his seed. He never felt such peace since his last mate, and sadly this was only a dream like all the others. **

**It's over too soon and both lay together waiting for the sun to rise, hours away it may be, but time passes quickly in the realm of dreams and soon the first gold rays of the sun touch the lids of her eyes. She shakes her head fighting the awakening back to the mortal world, when her eyes open to the sun she hates with all her might. She wants to tread back into those dark waters and back into her lovers arms. But… fate is a cruel bitch and wills her to restlessness and to began the day of finding the jewel shards with her friends. Even though it was a dream, her sex throbs and she swears she can smell him on her. Funny, for when he awoke he felt the same. Both lovers separated by death and life could never be for now. So they waited until the night when dreams sweep them up into its grasp and let them be together**.


End file.
